


Brimstone

by Ember3ye, Lady_Napoli



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kakayama - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: AtLA AU, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Earthbender Yamato, Fighting, Firebender Kakashi, M/M, a lot of fighting, immature jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember3ye/pseuds/Ember3ye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Napoli/pseuds/Lady_Napoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hatake never expected taking over the Earth Kingdom to be this difficult. His troops, the Firestormers, have squashed every resistance group, burned away any idea of revolution. </p>
<p>With the exception of a solitary rebel force, dubbed the "Terra Legion", led by a man that Kakashi can't seem to wrap his head around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Fighting is the best way to figure someone out, Kakashi always reckoned. Then he fought Tenzo, and it only intensified his mysteries.

 

"General Hatake!"

Slumped over his desk, Kakashi gradually became aware of uncomfortable things digging into his covered cheek, and the blurry sight of some guard's torso. He blinked, once, twice, and managed to lift his bleary head up off of the desk, rubbing the side of his face wearily. The guard looked serious. Oh dear.

"What is it?" Kakashi sighs deeply, leaning back into his luxurious chair. "Don't you know not to interrupt a senior's sleep?"

"My profuse apologies, General!" The guard bowed so low he could've licked his boots, Kakashi noted with some amusement. "The rebels we've been hunting down for the last few weeks-they want a duel. Between you and their best fighter."

"Not interested." Kakashi turned back to his desk, tapping his finger on it, displeased. "That wasn't worth waking me up for."

"They have hostages, sir!"

Kakashi paused, his fingernail etching random shapes into the polished wood. Ever since the fall of Ba Sing Se, survivors from the Earth Kingdom have been clumping together, banding together all the petty Earthbenders they could find. It was Kakashi's job to wipe them all out, to secure the victory of the Fire Nation. And it had been done, cleanly and effectively-apart from one group. This one group, calling themselves the “Terra Legion,” that kept evading his eyes, always moving hideout, attacking from seemingly invisible places. They were beginning to piss Kakashi off, and he didn't want to lose any more men. "Alright," he conceded. "When I win, I expect their immediate surrender. Got it?"

"Yessir!" The guard barks out crisply, bowing lowly before scampering out of the room.

Kakashi rubbed a hand down his face. Hopefully this duel will end this tedious cycle, and he could finally get some proper rest.

####  \----

It was chaos in the rebel camp, but despite the disorder, it was deathly silent. Apart from rushed words, and the occasional brusque command from a senior officer, the temporary location of the revolutionaries’ forces was tense, as if the very ground itself held its breath. The hours of night and dawn blurred together, mingling in fireworks of colour in the sky, the sun peeking over the horizon, sending a well-intentioned calming radiance towards the ground below. But, nevertheless, it had done nothing to soothe the turmoil that stormed in Yamato’s thoughts, notions tumbling over each other like a pack of wolves. He peered in a jar of water, shining in the luminescence, wrapping his hands around the neck of the bottle, tipping his head back to drink. His heart continued to pound relentlessly, the rush of blood echoing in his ears, the very vibrations thrumming through his bones.

 

“Are you ready?” Yamato straightened, tipping his chin back, and glanced at the messenger who delivered the challenge to one of General Hatake’s guards.

 

He hesitated, but nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” The messenger smiled, and gave an encouraging dip of his head.

 

“You’ll do fine, Yamato-san. You are our strongest warrior, and I have no doubt you’ll beat General Hatake’s pasty ass to the ground.”

 

Yamato chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m not going to be too confident. But I’ll give it my all.” He straightened his shoulders, mouth set in a thin line, as he set out to meet the legendary General Hatake. He was going to try his best, no matter what.

 

\--------------------------

Meanwhile, Kakashi was lethargically flicking through another novel, draped over his satin couch gracefully. He never liked all this top-general-since-Iroh-shit. It came with much too many fancy dresses, too many admirers, too much pampering. He disliked being shut up in a glamorous office, doomed to fill in sheets of pointless paper, but perhaps-just perhaps-this battle will make him less intolerably bored. Kakashi swung his legs amicably, glancing over at the shifting guard momentarily before returning to his book.

"If you've got something to say, spit it out," he commanded, gaze piercing through the armour hanging beside the floor-length mirror.

"Sir....the fight was arranged for forty-two minutes ago. Shouldn't you-"

"Keeping track of time quite diligently, I see," Kakashi commented sharply, interrupting the guard's nervous voice. "When it hits an hour, let me know."

"With all due respect, what if they're gone, sir?"

"They can't afford to pass up this duel," Kakashi's answer was drawling, his finger tracing down the headband hiding his flawed eye. "They are sick of this standoff, as am I. They'll be there."

\---

The General was late. He was  _ late _ . He paced the length of the concrete ground, his troops and the hostages situated behind him, slowly growing more nervous. Yamato raised his hand and shielded his eyes, noting that the sun had moved about an hour in the sky, and yet, the General was not there. He resisted the urge to march off, cursing the General’s name. It was disrespect! Plain disrespect!

After feeling sweat bead down his face, Yamato eventually stopped, and sat down, crossing his legs. He straightened his back, and closed his eyes, breathing in and out. There was no use in wasting energy. This was to calm his tremulous emotions. Despite defeating many firebender soldiers before, he was nervous because he was supposedly facing their best. Their top-dog. Yamato opened his eyes, and glanced at the jugs of water nearby, just in case he needed to counteract the fire and patted the firm ground. Yamato was prepared. Now, all the help he had was his skills.

“Kami, give me strength.” He whispered lowly.

\--

"Nah, don't want it," Kakashi drawled, striding past the heavyset armour his assistant was holding up. "I won't need it."

"But-" was all they got out before Kakashi snapped up a hand to silence them.

"Don't you have faith in your general?"

There was a heartbeat of hesitation, the silence reverberating throughout the room louder than any noise.

"Of course, sir."

General Hatake stared straight ahead at the door for a second before whispering dangerously low.

"Don't let that happen again."

He stepped through the doorway, leaving a quivering servant behind him as the armour clatters to the floor from trembling hands.

"Ugh," Kakashi brushed his hands tiredly over his face, making sure his coal-black mask was secure.

I hate doing that, he thought as he strode confidently down the corridor. It feels wrong to make them scared of me, but I can't be like I was before.

Withholding a sorrowful sigh, Kakashi paced out of the palace of Ba Sing Se, sensing his escort, twenty men, fall into lines around him. 

"Time to confront the rebels," General Hatake announced aloud before marching down the steps.

####  \---

He detected the vibrations of the soldiers before they actually exited the palace of Ba Sing Se, and stood up, holding up a hand. “Keep calm. They will not harm you because of the hostages.” The man glanced back, a warning look in his eyes. “But do not harm them, or else, you’ll be answering to me.” His troops nodded, following his movement, standing up as well, hands clenched into fists.

 

The first thing Yamato noticed about the general was the shockingly pale and well-kept hair, so pale that it gleamed in the morning sunlight. Subconsciously, he ran a hand through his messy and dull brown locks, breathing out heavily under his breath. “Ah, General Hatake, I am most pleased that you accepted the Rebel’s challenge to fight with their best fighter.” Yamato crossed his arms, torn between smiling and frowning, then opting for a thin line on his face. “And, that is I.” He tilted his head in respect. “I will be fighting you.”

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with," Kakashi ringed a hand around the back of his neck, stretching his body out as he examined his opponent. Brown hair, tanned skin, almost black eyes, face ringed by a wooden helmet-like protective guard. His broad stance and build led Kakashi to believe that he was an earthbender, as expected, but there was something....something about the fluid way he moved reminded Kakashi of the waterbenders. This fact, Kakashi realised, was making him uneasy. "When I win, you all surrender, okay?" Kakashi called out, gaze calculating and icy.

His expression turned frosty, internally enraged at the fact that the pretentious attitude of the man. As if this fight was going to guarantee a win for the fire-benders. Yamato dug his nails in the crook of his elbows, grinding his teeth in irritation. 

“And when we win, what will you do for us, General?” He smirked, eyebrow quirked in a mocking way. “After all, I am the best fighter of the rebels and you, who would dare act so audacious, cannot even eradicate such simple people. We, who do not have the same technology as you fire-benders. So, I ask again. When we win, what will you do for us?” His eyes gleamed with a mocking light, feeling a renewed energy, entwined with pride and nervousness from his troops.

"I'll give you a nice hat, how about that?" Kakashi sighed deeply, not seeing the point of discussing a situation that would never happen. He didn't like the confident attitude radiating from the rebel in front of him. Only he could be that cocky. Kakashi narrowed his eye at him, surveying every tiny twitch of his body, every movement, every slight bias to a certain side. Everything that will secure Kakashi's victory.

“As tempting as it sounds, I want a guarantee that you’ll leave the people of Ba Sing Se alone.” Yamato lowered his arms, face returning back to its neutrality, not willing to get the General any indication on his inner thoughts. It was obvious that he would looking for something that would ensure victory to the Fire Nation, but that wouldn’t happen. He tilted his head. “Would you agree to my terms? If I lose, you will have MY surrender alone. I will only surrender. But if I win, you leave Ba Sing Se alone.”

"Only your surrender?" Kakashi inquired friendlily, an empty smile crinkling up his one visible eye. "You can't surrender if you're burned to a cinder. You may want to rethink that. I want all the rebels to surrender, or my troops will crush them without mercy. If you win, I'll leave Ba Sing Se. Do we have a deal?" 

Kakashi's hidden mouth was drawn tight, finding this man harder to read than the usual sloppy, so-straightforward-that-they-were-mindless, Earthbender. He couldn't even make out his approximate age, although his somewhat handsome, toughened  face was one of a man in his late twenties, his obsidian eyes seemed much, much older to Kakashi. It unnerved him.

He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, mumbling quietly. “Holy shit, you are so stubborn.” Yamato took a deep breath, and released it in a hefty sigh, seeming more tired just talking with the man. “Look,  the possibility of me being burnt to a crisp is close to none. And besides-“ He tilted his head ever so slightly, catching the shadows, his expression becoming a tad more ominous. “I will surrender and that is final. These are women, children, and old men. Hardly worth wasting your jail space. Have a heart.” Yamato cracked his knuckles, eyes hard like twin flints of obsidian. “Unless you are afraid of women, children, and old men, General. I expected more of you.” He gave a pitying look.

"Yeah, you're right," Kakashi drawled back, gazing ripping edgily over the rebel's determined form. "We won't waste the jail space. We'll just slaughter them all. And, about the possibility of you being burnt to a crisp..." Kakashi casually sparked a crackle of lightning in his palm. "We'll see about that."

Anger coiled in his chest, protective and fierce, curling up in his chest like an angry dragon protecting hoards of gold. Oh, he should  _ not _ have done that. Yamato was able to handle being bad-mouthed, beaten, and slandered. But what angered him most of all was evil men threatening his family, the people whom he had come to known. If possible, Yamato stood a little bit taller, eyes burning with fury. He bared his teeth, seeing red cloud his eyes. 

“You bastard,” He hissed, smoothly arranging himself in a fighting stance, one leg forward, crooked at the knee, whilst the other stayed behind, light and ready to dodge when needed. Yamato warily glanced at the lightning, noting that water would be idiotic to use. After taking a deep breath, Yamato stamped his foot, a spike of solid rock jutting out a few inches from his body and turned his body ever-so-slightly, delivering a powerful side kick on the object. The force of his kick, and the manipulation of his earth-bending shot the boulder towards the general.

 

Swiftly following the rock, Yamato cocked his fist back, intent on punching the man.

Kakashi's slender body twisted rapidly to the side, almost lazily watching the earth pass by his chest. So his assumptions were correct, and this is an earthbender he was up against. Almost snorting in amusement at the movement that gave his opponent's next action away, Kakashi dropped low, crouching briefly. Springing up swiftly into an elegant backflip, fire shot out from his feet in an arch, blazing towards Yamato.

It was an instinctive reaction. He wasn’t supposed to use his other bending. It was a rule. Either use one or the other, not both at the same time. But Yamato wasn’t normally this close to a firebender. He didn’t know what compelled him to come close and attack with hand-to-hand, but it came to bite him in the ass. As soon as his punch had hit empty air, Yamato stumbled back, and threw his arms out in a fluid motion, mentally thanking and cursing that he had the forethought to bring jugs of water for this fight. His fingers flared out, and his eyes dilated, as the fire approached, almost like it was in slow-motion. He jerked his arms, and shot the water into the blistering flames before it could come and burn him, the fire quickly turning into steam with a loud hiss.

He was an idiot. Yamato’s face slowly dropped the look of anger, and determination to one of pure horror. That was his trump card. That was his little secret, and now, one of the most famous Firebending generals knew . “Shit, shit, shit.” He glanced around, seeing the rebel forces with expressions similar to his own. Yamato didn’t know how the general was going to act. Maybe, he mentally hoped, maybe he didn’t see his own fire turn into steam?

Kakashi's keen glare had observed everything, from where he'd landed from his flip. He fucking knew it;this guy wasn't normal. Both a water and earthbender, Kakashi mused silently, straightening up and surveying his opponent with a fresh perspective. Odd, the rebel looked...horrified? Kakashi was confused for a split instant-then it hit him, and a knowing smirk glides across Kakashi's lips. That was his trump card, the thing that Kakashi wasn't supposed to know-the thing that was supposed to take him off guard at the last second, and finish the fight. Shoulders shaking, Kakashi started to chuckle loudly, revelling in the rebel's tragic expressions. "That was quick," he mocked, mimicking the motions the rebel had done with his arms. "Not two minutes in, and I already know your secret trump card."

The horror chilled him on the inside, freezing his blood. This was not supposed to happen. Yamato bristled at the smirk and the laughter, shifting his stance into a neutral one, capable of switching between offensive and defensive at a moment’s notice. 

“Laugh all you want.” Yamato warned, raising his hands. “Even if you know my trump card, you don’t know how to fight against two elements, do you?” He curled his hands into a fist, the left fist hovering over his heart, whilst the right was stretched out in front of his face, his right arm crooked at the elbow. By now, more people were starting to congregate around their duel, eager to see a fight. His eyes were narrowed in a glare, relaxing his fists, and smoothly moved his arms, manipulating streams of water to curl up around him. With a quick jab of his hand, Yamato sent a forceful stream of water into the General’s face, intended to stun and embarrass him.

Kakashi didn't dodge, instead taking the jetstream straight-on, but he wasn't budged from the spot. Water soaking into his mask, Kakashi soundlessly smudged a hand over his face, flicking away the excess liquid with an impassive expression. 

"Did you forgot I was part of the Southern Raiders? I've fought many battles against waterbenders and earthbenders alike. Just because you can do both doesn't make you special," Kakashi pointed out as he shifts into a better stance, one foot forward and one hand splayed out in front of him. His grey eye sparkled eagerly-despite his words, he felt himself growing excited, a curling, glittery sensation in his stomach he hadn't experienced in quite a while. This man facing him now was brimming with fiery passion;Kakashi could see it in his eyes, in the proud way he held his wide shoulders. That, he admired. Wanting desperately to protect people important to you was something Kakashi could definitely identify with.

"That was refreshing," Kakashi breathed out, his gaze sharp and focused as he spun his body around in a swift hook kick, a slender, intense line of flames flaring out of the heel of his foot.

Yamato narrowed his eyes before rolling it in exasperation. Of course, Southern Raiders, then he would know how to deal with both his waterbending and earthbending abilities. Well, there went his confidence, fluttering out the window like a bird. But nevertheless, Yamato shook his head, pursing his lips, attempting to stop his heart from fluttering. He knew. On the inside, he knew he was in for a good fight with the general. There was something about the General that made him warily, like he was tiptoeing around a snake that watched his every movement, waiting to strike. Either he got bitten or he chopped the head off the snake.

As soon as the pale-haired man spoke and delivered his hook kick, the flames flaring in the air, Yamato quickly moved to the side, the water evaporating in contact with the flames, but yelping as the heel and the flames connected with his shoulder. He slapped his hand on the ground, enveloping it with rock, and whirled around from his crouched position, intent on delivering a powerful uppercut.

Kakashi's head jerked backwards barely in time, impressed at the forceful rush of air flying past his nose following the rebel's punch. He used his momentum of falling backwards to flip upside-down entirely, balancing on his palms as he spins his legs, making a circle of fire flare out from his feet.

He was flexible, Yamato had to give him that. He was impressed at how quick he was because if the General hadn’t dodged his attack, his troops would’ve had to retrieve his head from kami-knows-where. But, the grudging admiration had to stop. The flames flew towards him, and startled him enough to jump back and to slam his forearms together, erecting a wall of rock. “Shit!”

 

A half-annoyed, half-impressed 'tch,' slipped past Kakashi's lips as he watched his flames dissipate against the rebel's earthen wall, noting his fast reflexes. It's not often someone manages to defend themselves that thoroughly from Kakashi's close-range attack. Well, let's see him dodge this, Kakashi thought with a grin as he moved his arms around in a circle, two fingers pointing out on each hand. Crackling filled the air, and Kakashi's luminous silver hair swayed gently in the wavy current of electricity bounding sharply through his body. Lunging swiftly at the wall, Kakashi flung out a lightning-engulfed hand in front of him, bursting through the earth effortlessly.

As quick as he was, there was a certain limit to how fast Yamato could go. The first thing he sensed was the metallic scent in the air, and the way his hair rose up on end, and the last thing he sensed was his earthen wall crumpling under the General’s lightning-laced hand before he fell on his back with a loud thud. Yamato gasped, the wind being knocked out of his lungs. He rolled to the side, splayed out on the ground, attempting to catch his breath, hand on his chest. That was a hard fall, harder than he expected. Yamato felt sweat bead down his face, lingering at the cleft of his chin before dropping to the ground. Within seconds, the rebel stood up, arm muscles shining with sweat due to the effort of holding up earth-encased fists. “Are you ready to give up yet, General?”

Kakashi gave him a dubious look, the vivid blue dying out, leaving the taste of ozone hanging in the air. "You just spent two seconds with your ass in the dirt. Why would I be surrendering?" Kakashi asked in seemingly honest bemusement, a haughty smile crossing his face. He was very wary of his soil-packed fists, as he knew how surprisingly fast the rebel warrior could brandish them, but they also should weigh him down, reduce his reaction time. With that in mind, Kakashi thought he'd test it out, and fired off several rapid punches from a few feet away, simple straights, shooting out a ball of flames with every single one.

Yamato shrugged, blushing slightly. “Well, fake it until you make it. That was really embarrassing and I wanted to pretend that I’m not embarrassed, but I am.”  He sniffed, pursing his lips in distaste. He didn’t know why he was being so honest. Ugh, after this fight, he’s gonna have to move his forces once again. How inconvenient.  “It was worth a try though.” With that, the General shot several punches, all swift, from a few feet away. Balls of fire rolled towards him, and Yamato ducked, the ends of his hairs singeing. That was close, too close. Rolling to the side, he released the dirt from his earthbending, and with a few quick flick of his wrists, surrounded his hands like a water-bender healer. Yamato glared at his hands, noting how the once-clear water turning a murky brown from the dirt that still clung to his fingers. “Oh, for the love of- Really?” He shook his hands in obvious irritation. This was one of his pet peeves, having dirt and water mixing. “Why now?” Yamato sighed, and turned to the General, face turning serious once more. He jabbed the air, seeing ice spikes towards the pale-haired man, slowly getting tired from using his two elements consecutively. Yamato grimaced, hearing his chest heave with every breath. He was getting tired, and he didn’t know how long he would last.

Using his lightning this early was a mistake, Kakashi realised abruptly as sharp icicles bolted towards him, forcing him to try and dodge them. Throwing himself up into the air in an elaborate dance of evasion, Kakashi twisted and contorted his body elegantly, pushing off the spikes to maintain his height. If he got pinned down to one tight spot on the ground with multiple spikes speeding right for him, it was over. Normally, he'd simply have blazed his way through, turning the deadly daggers into puddles of slush, but he couldn't, not so soon after summoning his lightning. Kakashi gracefully landed again like a circus performer, breathing roughly and taking swift stock of the damage. Nicks from the icy blades laced his regal clothing, some shallow cuts seeping dribbles of blood as Kakashi felt a cold breeze on his cheek. He brought his hand up to lay on his bare skin, tracing the diagonal slice along the mask which exposed the lower half of his famous scar. 

"Not bad," Kakashi breathes, setting himself into a low, defensive stance, similar to what earthbenders commonly use.

He was pleased to see that he got some hits in, even if it was just a few cuts. It was nice to see the haughty general finally injured, his burnt shoulder throbbing in agreement. As soon as the man lowered himself into a defensive position, Yamato narrowed his eyes, noting the familiarity of the stance. He had fought many firebenders in his time, but this stance, this stance was rather too… close to home. Hell, it was an earthbender stance. Yamato held up his water-engulfed hands, ready to impale him if needed, but paused, feeling a warm liquid dribble to his chin. With a confused noise, he reached up and daintily dabbed the area, and pulled his hand back to see blood dripping down from his nose. Fucking fantastic. Since he wasn’t the Avatar, the use of two elements in one individual tended to have some effects when used. Yamato shook his head, and swiped the blood away furiously, smearing the viscous liquid over his cheeks.

It wasn’t time for him to lose his momentum. Maybe he could have a chance at winning. He released the water from being confided around his hands, and flared his fingers out, manoeuvring the liquid until it was coiled and slender. Yamato sliced his arm in the air, forcing the water to shoot out like a whip. From how the General avoided his attacks this far, Yamato was immensely impressed, the General was certainly living up to the rumours. “Impressive.” He mumbled lowly under his breath, panting lightly.

Kakashi's limbs moved practically on their own, expertly whirling through the first lashes of the water whip. Interesting, Kakashi thought, vaporising one whip with a swift blast. He's bleeding from the strain, so his abilities are too much on his body-at least at the same time. Two elements....he muses, hissing in pain as the tip of the water licked around his ankle. This can't be just natural talent-he must've altered his body in some way, or maybe somebody else-

Kakashi was jerked out of his badly-timed ponderings by a thin arch of water whipping towards his face, throwing up an arm to block it. It cut sharply into his forearm, Kakashi leaving out an irritated grunt and backed away quickly, his blood splattering onto the dirt beneath him. None of his injuries were life-threatening, but Kakashi hardly remembered the last time he'd been so...challenged. Even though he looks like he's in worse shape than me, Kakashi observed the bright crimson dripping from the rebel's nose and the singed skin on his shoulder. The whip came for him again, and Kakashi calmly holds up an open palm, driving it forward with an immense blast of flames, turning it into slivers of steam. Kakashi faced him casually with a smile, one half of his mouth visibly curled upwards. 

"I acknowledge your strength," he called out, loud and confident. "You are indeed worthy of the title of the rebel's finest warrior, but you're still going to lose."

Yamato continuously shot stream after stream, reusing the water that had been soaked up by the thirsting ground before he grimaced, feeling his attacks starting to slow. If he didn’t stop using his elements, Yamato knew that he was going to get hurt- badly. After the last attack, which the General had successfully vaporized to harmless steam, Yamato dropped the water into the ground, curling an arm over his chest protectively. His heart was going way too quickly, pumping blood too quickly. A distant, raspy voice whispered a long-recited warning in his ears. ‘Use your powers too much at one time, and you will pass out- most likely die.’ Yamato was too cocky. He was confident that he had the skills to defeat the General with both of his elements quickly. But, he had underestimated the martial art prowess of the man before him.

“I think not!” Yamato panted out, swaying slightly in place. “You certainly are living up to the rumours I heard. But I’m not gonna lose.”

Examining the clearly drained man in front of him, Kakashi knew he was lying. They both knew who would be the victor of this fight, and everyone around with an ounce of common sense in their heads saw it too. Kakashi felt-something? A twinge of regret maybe, at having to kill somebody with so much sunken potential as he readied himself for the last blow. Three swift bursts around him should-

"General Hatake!"

Kakashi rose up from his stance, glancing around sharply for the call. He found it easily-a guard, heavily clad, standing just inside the ring of spectators.

"The Fire Lord requests your attendance at the war council effective immediately."

"Oh, that was on today?" Kakashi said lazily, picking at a flap of cloth wavering in the wind. "I forgot. Tell him I-"

Kakashi broke off for a moment casting a glance back over his shoulder at the panting rebel leader, the words,  _ I have to finish something first, _ evaporating from his throat. "Tell him I'll be right there," Kakashi declared with a yawn, giving the swaying rebel a little, mocking wave of his hand. "We'll continue this another time, shall we?"

Yamato could only manage a glare and a loud curse before his eyes fluttered close, as he crumpled to the ground with a loud thud. The only thing he remember was General Hatake walking away, and his troops quickly taking him away to their hideout until he blacked out, the cries of the rebels rising in a crescendo around him.

When he woke up, Yamato was curled up under a thin cover, body screaming in agony. He glanced down, noting the bandages that were wrapped around his wounds, so tight to the point where that specific part of his body felt somewhat numb. “You looked pretty bad, Yamato-san.” Their resident medic commented lightly, as she kneeled before a wooden chest, arranging her herbs. Yamato groaned, sitting up, face twisted up in slight discomfort.

“How long was I out?”

The medic glanced back at him, refocusing on his face once again. “A few days.” She responded curtly, deft fingers dancing above her medical supplies. “You  _ knew _ that using both your earth and waterbending isn’t good. Last time you did it, you almost went into a coma!”

The rebel leader winced at the motherly, biting tone. “Yes, yes. I was cocky. It won’t happen again, I promise.” He only managed a sheepish smile at her disbelieving look. “I swear, cross my heart.”

“Mmmm, we both know you’re lying.” She mumbled, slamming the chest closed. The medic turned to him, hands on her hips. “And I know you’re gonna start moving about, so, I’ll make one suggestion. There’s a secret hot springs just a little ways off. Sit there and relax your muscles. Nobody else knows except for me.” She relayed the directions and tossed a towel towards him, nodding before turning and dragging the chest behind her.

 

By the time, Yamato found the hot springs, the moon was already rising. He paused, face illuminated by the ethereal glow of the waters, visible steam wafting in the air. A giddy feeling arose, as Yamato looked around, noting how he was completely alone. Quickly stripping, completely naked, Yamato waded into the hot springs and moved until his lower half was completely submerged. Cupping his hands, the rebel leader poured soothingly, hot water over his head, grinning. This was perfect. A few more nights with this, and he would feel brand-new. And he was  _ completely _ alone, so no distractions and troubles.

\--

Kakashi rapidly paced around in a restrained circle, too wound-up to even glance at his novel's spread, inviting pages. He's been endlessly pondering the fight, replaying every second in his mind, trying to find answers to the incurable queries rising up in his mind. Why hadn't he heard of a double bender before? How did he hide his powers so well? And if using them harmed the user that badly, he couldn't be the Avatar -hell, Kakashi knew he wasn't the Avatar, that was the airy bald kid- but how he could use both elements.....that threw Kakashi off. It intrigued him wonderfully and flatly annoyed him at the same time-he loved something new, theorising about it endlessly-but he had no certain answers. Had the powers been bestowed unwillingly? Was there somebody within the rebels experimenting with mixing bending?

Kakashi growled lowly, his pacing becoming more furious as he delved a hand back through his silvery, shimmering hair. "I need some time alone," he snapped quickly to the guard, brushing past him, out of the damn confining office.

"Yes, sir!" The new guard clacked his heels together, accompanied with a respectful bow. Striding out of the palace through a secret tunnel, Kakashi allowed himself a smile, feeling the cool light of the moon on his face. He'd forgotten a towel, but that was alright-the night was mild,  nobody around, and he'd dry off naturally soon enough. He needed to relax, so he freely approached the enclosed hot spring, very difficult to discover even with knowing the directions. Kakashi himself had tumbled across it by accident, on one of his late-night rambles. Kakashi's eye widens as he takes in the glimmer of dark skin soaking in the water, brown, tussled hair wet and slick. The rebel leader. Alone? Kakashi questioned, sensing everything around him acutely. Alone. Kakashi retreated cautiously into the bushes, the leader's back to him as he thought. He really, really wanted a bath in that spring, and perhaps he could turn this meeting into an opportunity, to learn more about his abilities and their origins. If he doesn't suffocate ne with the water first, Kakashi thought as he stripped off quietly, placing his clothes up onto a nearby branch. Approaching carefully, Kakashi slipped easily into the fantastically hot water beside him, letting out a satisfied moan. "Mind if I join you?" Kakashi asked casually, rotating his still-masked face to the leader.

He whirled around, and slipped in the water with a surprised cry, cut short by water rushing into his mouth. Yamato surfaced, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, and coughing, turning his head to spit water into the bushes. He shook his head, blinking rapidly before blanching, choking slightly. “You?! What are you doing here?!” Yamato hissed, backing up until he was at the opposite side, hands planted on the edges, ready to run when needed. He was not ready for a fight, his aching body could attest to that fact.

At the request, Yamato narrowed his eyes. He didn’t seem to be a threat currently, and he was already in the water. After an internal war, Yamato sighed heavily, and glared at the General. “Fine. But you stay at your side.” With that, he turned around, back pointedly facing the General, running his hands over his arms. He sighed, frowning hard, lamenting at the fact that his peace was disturbed by some Firebending General. Just his luck, he mentally groaned. Just his damn luck.

"I just came to relax, like you," Kakashi said calmly, circling his head around leisurely and felt his neck crack. He expertly surveyed the back of the leader, noting the evidently tense muscles and shoulders, and the way he moved, not so fluidly as usual, suggested that he was in pain, at least a little. He likely wanted to avoid a fight as much as Kakashi did, but Kakashi's clear instincts told him that he needed to step cautiously if he was going to find out anything.

"You fought well," Kakashi remarked honestly, stretching out his slender legs lethargically. "Better than many, and I don't even know your name."

He snorted, settling until the water reached his chin, eyes fluttering close in bliss. Judging the way the General spoke, he didn’t want a fight. Which was good. Despite his relaxed countenance, Yamato was acutely aware of every movement of the man on the other side. He rotated his shoulders, hissing at the crack, but paused, hearing the General speak. 

“…Thank you.” Yamato remarked after some time, just sitting in the water, allowing the heat to soak in. He shrugged. “Sucks you don’t know my name.” Yamato smirked, reached up to wash his face. Did this guy think Yamato was honestly going to reveal any information about himself?  _ Haha, think again! _

"Mm, I suppose I'll just give you a name then," Kakashi replied, unruffled by the setback. If he disclosed information about himself that easily, Kakashi would've regretted sparing his life. "How about..." Kakashi mused aloud, dipping the lower half of his face under the water briefly. "Double bender?"

“Wow.” Yamato turned around, and glared in annoyance. “Brilliant nickname, General, but my name will be secret.” He sniffed contemptuously, moving his body to face the man at the other side of the spring. “How about I call you, asshole. Yes.” Yamato rubbed his chin, the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. “General Asshole, one of the top Generals in the Fire Nation. Flaming Asshole.” He chuckled, shoulders quivering at his immature humour.

Kakashi's eyebrows flew upwards in surprise for a split second, before settling down again. He hadn't expected the serious-looking leader to crack jokes, but perhaps a bit of  _ friendly _ banter would loosen his tongue. 

"I think that sums up my personality pretty well," Kakashi agreed smoothly, splashing up some pleasantly warm water to douse his hair. "Let me rename you then, to a more accurate picture of your personality. Lame, the greatest fainter the rebels have to offer."

Yamato pursed his lips, a soft pink tint dusting his cheeks, as he turned his head away in embarrassment. “Wow, very original, asshole.” He barked out, crossing his arms. Yamato ducked his head before surfacing, blowing bubbles for his own amusement. “aND THAT WAS JUST ONE TIME.” He whined, squinting at the pale-haired man. “Besides, I kept on hearing ‘not bad’ and ‘impressive’. So, I don’t think I deserve that title.” Yamato waved a lazy hand, not really impressed. “But you  _ are _ an asshole, and you agreed. I suppose that means that out of the two of us, I make the best nicknames.” He paused, suddenly uncomfortable at how much he talked- with his enemy nevertheless. Yamato glanced at the entrance, swallowing thickly.

“It’s getting late, and I have to get going. Plans to make and chaos to stir up.” He started to stand up, but immediately sat down. “Can you look away? I wanna get out, but I have no clothes on, so… Look away.”

"Why?" Kakashi answered instantly, his lulling tone one of a master chess player. "Are you ashamed of what's down there? We're both men, aren't we?" Kakashi blinked slowly and began to rise out of the water, staring steadily at the rebel. "Also, you just got in. Not so long before me, I'm guessing , due to how you're barely sweating."

He sighed, and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. “I’m not ashamed of anything. I’m merely uncomfortable that I’m in the same place as you. You’re the enemy, and I shouldn’t even be talking to you.” Yamato draped an arm over his eyes, just to avoid seeing the General standing. This was getting way too uncomfortable for him. “Fine, I’m going to stay. Only because our medic said so.” With that, Yamato settled in his silence.

Kakashi, satisfied that Yamato was going to stay awhile longer, sunk back into the water gratefully, closing his eye and letting his head loll backwards. "Your medic is wise, this place has done wonders for me. If I don't come here regularly, I think the stress would age me twenty years," Kakashi yawned lazily, opening his good eye a crack to stare intensely at Yamato. "I like to think enemies as temporary things. My opponent is no longer my enemy the moment they step off of the battlefield. As we are right now, I regard us as two men in a hot spring. Nothing else."

“Enemies will remain enemies to me. No matter what.” Yamato shrugged, allowing the water to slowly seep the tension from his body until he relaxed, hands drifting to his sides. “My medic also nagged me to come here. I wasn’t supposed to use both my abilities in our fight.” He grumbled, raking a hand through his hair. “Admittedly, it was a cocky move on my part.”

"You'll never make friends that way," Kakashi commented cheerfully, then tilts his head at Yamato's next words. "It seems a waste not to use both of your talents, though. We have to use what we're given, to the best of our potential. But that's too bad, you clearly exhausted yourself too quickly." Kakashi shrugged mildly, water cascading down off his shoulders as they rose up. "Next time, I expect you to fight smarter."

Yamato laughed mirthlessly. “I don’t need friends. This is war. I have no time for any relationship beyond my Terra Legion.” He played with the water, watching it dribble past his fingers. “I can’t use both water and earthbending at the same time. It puts too much strain on my body, and if I used it for too long then I will die. Last time, I nearly went into a coma, trying to help some people escape. And this time was lucky, I only fainted.” Yamato cocked his head, staring at the moon, which had reached its zenith. “Hm. I plan to. I’ve been working on perfecting this bending that would give us the edge! It’s called w-“ He had to physically restrain himself from crying out the name, feeling himself grow too excited about his new discovery. “Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

"How can I possibly forget about something you're so eager about?" Kakashi's head tilted enticingly to the side, his wet locks draped over his barely-visible eyes. "I'll be looking forward to a demonstration of this new bending." Kakashi sighed, lingering and deep, aiming his face back up towards the gleaming stars. "I suppose I'll have to work on my skills more then, too."

“Of course, there is always room for improvement.” He glanced at his hands, wrinkling his nose at his pruny fingers. Yamato shifted his gaze back to the General, eyes raking over his body, noting the lanky, yet lithe form.  _ No wonder he could dodge my attacks so flawlessly _ , he mused. “And, yeah, no. I’m not showing you anything.” Yamato turned his back to the General, and stood up, swiftly dashing to the bushes. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around his waist, his clothing slung over his shoulder. “I best be going now. Late and I have a meeting with my senior officers.” Yamato nodded his head. “It was slightly ok to see you, General.”

"I loved our little chat," Kakashi called out to him in a sing-song voice, carefully drinking in every movement of his muscular limbs, searching calmly for hints. Hints that may lead to who he was, where he sprang up from and why he was currently occupying so much space in Kakashi's constantly whirring brain. Leaving out another profuse sigh, Kakashi leaned tiredly back against the side, spreading his limber arms around the rim. He could feel a pink flush tinting all around his neck and gradually engulfing his face as well, after a few minutes of musings. Time to get out. Kakashi stood up, and heard something. A slight rustle, a slight hasty shift of nervous feet, all adding up to a big mistake. "Who is it?" Kakashi drawled as if he couldn't give a fuck about the answer, and as soon as the culprit stepped out, he didn't.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Yamato gave a small wave and walked away.

 

At least, that’s what he wanted to do. Before he could get very far, the whispery steps of a man compelled Yamato to flatten on the side, hiding under the cover of the trees. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and concern. Yamato bit his lip, mentally beating himself up. So what if the General died? At least it was one less firebender to deal with. He turned to leave, and took a few steps forward before pausing with a sigh.

And yet, it went against his honour to not help the General while he was in such a compromising position. Yamato backtracked and tiptoed through the entrance, hiding in the undergrowth, watching the General and the man with obsidian eyes.

"I fucking knew it."

Kakashi gave his guard a bored stare, cocking one hand up onto his naked hip.

"Knew what? That I have a large dick?"

"I knew-" the tall guard almost trembled with ecstatic excitement, flinging out a hand in front to point accusingly at his General. "I knew you were helping the Terra Legion, ever since you refused to put on that armour. I knew something was wrong about you, that you where shielding a dark secret! And look at this! One of the greatest gen-"

His voice degraded into a guttural choking, Kakashi's lightning-fast fist clenching around the soft flesh.

"Listen," Kakashi breathed , dangerously calm like a coiled up snake. "I didn't tell him anything, and if you heard us, you'd have known that. But you're too spineless to creep that close, so you fabricated a conversation that would make you the good guy and me the baddie. Am I right?" Kakashi finished, steadily gripping his neck tighter before abruptly releasing him, making him sprawl out on the ground. "What I said was the truth," Kakashi said readily, holding out a hand to his gasping form. "Tell nobody what you saw, and you'll be fine."

He raised his head hopefully, then his features  writhed into a snarl, spitting at Kakashi's  open palm.

"Motherfucking trait-"

Kakashi's foot jammed forcefully into his stomach, slicing off his insult quite neatly.

"Lame pun boy?" Kakashi called out softly. "Are you here? I don't want to kill him."

Yamato scowled, retreating from the cover of shadows, rolling his eyes at the nickname. “And the stupid nicknames continue, asshole.” He strode forward, glancing down at the guard with barely-concealed contempt. “Wow, I’m disappointed. I always thought the Fire Nation had loyal soldiers. Now, I’m not sure.”

He quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the General once again. “What do you want me to do with this thing? Because I don’t want him near my troops. He’s a firebender, right?” Yamato’s eyes started to shine with mirth. “And, really? ‘I have a large dick’? How professional, General.” He chuckled lightly.

"There's always a few rotten eggs in every batch," Kakashi glowered grimly down at the guard, keeping his foot sternly on his head. "And because the Fire Nation has grown so much, there's a bigger chance of coming across them, people who only want the title of a rank and nothing more. And they'll do shit like this to get it. I don't want him part of my troops anymore, but it'd be a problem expl-"

"You fuc-"

Kakashi's heel slammed down on his skull, hard.

"I don't think he'd keep his mouth shut if I brought him back. So..." Kakashi's searching gaze flickered up to Yamato's dark eyes. "Will you take him in as a hostage? You can use him for practice against firebenders, as a babysitter, clown-whatever, I don't care as long as he's not my problem."

The guard began to struggle again, writhing underneath Kakashi's foot, stray bursts of fire puffing out of his hands, but he couldn't move properly when his head was pinned firmly to the ground. "How dare you-"

"And I am completely mature, Rebel," Kakashi addressed him seriously, lifting his foot and pelting it down sharply again, knocking the guard totally unconscious.

Yamato sighed, nudging Kakashi to the side with a muscular shoulder. “Fine, fine. Just this once.” He crouched before the firebender guard, and slung him over his shoulder with a small puff. “Remember, I won’t fix your problems by taking those rotten eggs as hostages, ok?” Yamato shifted his weight, wrinkling his nose at the General. “And I’m unsure about your maturity, considering you had to mention your dick size.”

He turned his back to the General, already walking away. “And I have a name, General, it’s Tenzo.” Before earthbending a hole in the ground, jumping in and disappearing.

"Tenzo...." Kakashi murmured the lingering name softly into the air, trying out how the word felt on his tongue. He firmly believed a person's name should suit them, but Tenzo felt floaty, the harsh-ish start flowing off into a lilting 'zo.' Creasing up his brow, Kakashi padded soundlessly over to his clothes, noting with some satisfaction that he'd nearly completely dried off. Pulling on his casual-but still very pompous-clothing, Kakashi decided something. His interest in Tenzo's abilities-and him, to a certain extent-were peaked enough for Kakashi to be fascinated, the conflict between being a serious fighter and a witty, mocking man intriguing him. To his disbelief as he yanked on the last of his garments, Kakashi wanted to fight him again, when he has achieved what he was truly capable of. A rival to invigorate him again, that's what Kakashi needed. And maybe I've found one, Kakashi mused silently as he strode back to the palace. He had a meeting to attend.

\---

It was supposed to be a simple mission- break into a fire-nation armoury, and then get the hell out of there- but instead, it turned into an ambush. From the shadows, came Fire-bender guards, flames spewing from their fists, scorching those too slow to erect a protective wall with a loud, agonized wail. Yamato dropped the armour with a loud clatter, fists raised. “Firestormers! Get out, I’ll cover your retreat, Terra Legion.”

Someone protested. “How about you, sir?”

Yamato frowned, pushing them away gently. “I got this, you protect everyone else. Take them back to base, and care for the wounded. I’ll get everyone else out.”

With a loud roar, Yamato engaged the forces, crushing some fire-benders with a growl, running the soil red with their blood. He threw his arms up, erecting a wall of earth, and turned, kneeling next to some of the injured individuals. Yamato flared his fingers, and pressed some water over their burns, soothing the injury. “Go, I’ll cover your retreat! Go!” He stood up, and lowered the wall, holding his hands out, palms facing the ground. The ground vibrated slightly, the metal weapons in the armoury clattering against each other before Yamato shifted, a large plume of dust obscuring their view. Covering his face with a cloth, Yamato moved into the dust cloud, starting to silently pick off the fire-benders one by one.

\----

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he'd been this bored. The round table was grand, the Earth Kingdom map on it highly detailed and expansive, the blazing banners curling down the walls large and fancy. Everything was large and overrated, especially the people seated around the table. Kakashi stifled a yawn, not very subtly, and glanced briefly around the desk once more. Greedy, fat twits who only desired the Earth Kingdom's treasure and land. In their way, The Terra Legion stood firm and stubborn, like proper people of the Earth Kingdom. Unlike the spineless weasels here, Kakashi thought with a tiny grin. One of the so-called "important" people caught his yawn and halted in the middle of his excruciatingly lengthy speech about crushing the rebels.

"General Hatake, I hope you're listening to my commands."

Commands my ass, Kakashi thought. You're just complaining.

"Of course. Please, do continue your fantastically insightful speech," Kakashi drawled aloud, resting a cheek tiredly on one palm.

"I will indeed," the man puffed out his chest, plumping himself up even more. "Now, the-"

"General Hatake?!"

An echoing slam of the huge, ornate doors sounded throughout the room, slicing the speech off.

"Yes?" Kakashi twirled around in his chair to face the guard, kneeling down respectfully with a fist flattened to the floor, head bowed.

"The Terra Legion is resisting more than we expected, sir. Our unit needs extra assistance, now."

"What type of resistance?" Kakashi asked, straightening up out of his chair, and addressed another nearby guard. "Order all troops standing by to go to the armoury immediately. I'll go myself, too."

"Hey!" The man splutters from the back of the room. "What about hearing my plans? You cannot walk out-"

"Fuck your plans. Not one is practical enough to work, even a little. They're all worthless," Kakashi said calmly, striding out of the room.

Well, he was going to get into shit for that later.

He was cornered in a spacious metal room, swaying slightly in exhaustion. Yamato crouched on the ground, one hand pressed flat against the floor. He winced, gulping down air, eyes trained warily on the rows of fire-benders. Yamato glanced down at the floor, cursing his luck. The fires blazed around him, evaporating all of the moisture in the air.

He swallowed thickly, mind drifting back to his Terra Legion. If he died, who knows what could happen? Curling his hand into a fist, and slamming it onto the metal floor with a grunt, Yamato bowed his head, and admitted defeat.

"One has surrendered, sir." Another guard appeared at Kakashi's side, matching his fast, urgent pace.

"Where are they?"

"In the armoury, sir. We haven't moved him to the dungeons yet."

"I'll handle the interrogation," Kakashi stated surely, approaching the line of Firestormers surrounding the armoury. He shouldered his way through sternly, flinging open the door swiftly.

"Resist and you'll be severely punished," Kakashi spat out sharply, right before recognising the form kneeling low on the floor. He exhaled steadily, knowing none of his troops could know that they've talked, or even met, after the fight.

"Handcuff him," he ordered a nearby soldier.

Yamato held out his arms, closing his eyes, as he heard the click of the handcuffs, signalling the finality of what he had just done. Yamato was no longer a free man, and now, he was a Prisoner of War for the Fire Nation. But, he found that he couldn’t care. As long as the Terra Legion thrived, Yamato was content.

He bit his lower lip, heart aching in pain. “Of course, General.” Nevertheless, Yamato stood up, and straightened his back, eyes burning with anger. He was going to bind his time.

Kakashi stared straight back at him for a moment before turning away, motioning for the guard and Tenzo to follow him. He dismissed the Firestormers outside swiftly with a absent wave of his hand, heading towards the growth of corridors laced underneath the palace. After a few minutes of silent striding, Kakashi led Tenzo into a stuffy, tiny room, reserved for the most volatile criminals.

Yamato moved forward, standing slightly off to the side awkwardly. Turning to the General, he cocked his head. “So.” He frowned, sighing. “What do you to talk about, General?” Yamato cocked his hip to the side, attempting to seem nonchalant, as he glanced around the room. “Nice, I heard this was for the dangerous prisoners. I’m honoured.”

Kakashi aimed a sharp gaze at the accompanying guard, and they bowed, retreating rapidly outside to guard the door. "You have two elements to manipulate at will. You are dangerous," Kakashi stated, leaning back against the solid metal wall.

He chuckled lightly. “I do have my limitations too, General.” Yamato paused, cocking his head. “I don’t know your name, General, would you honour me with your name?”

"I'd rather not," Kakashi smiled wryly at him, folding his arms over his chest. "I assume the goal of the Terra Legion is to liberate the Earth Kingdom?"

“Basically.” Yamato answered, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs with a deep sigh. “And I was hoping we could make better friends, General.” He stretched his arms high in the air, arching his back, and upon hearing the crack, relaxed with a slightly less tense look. “Sorry, you’re not going to get anything from me.”

"Hatake. Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said carefully, examining Tenzo's demeanour. "We aren't here right now to be 'friends.' I'm here to get answers, and I'd rather if it didn't get ugly."

“Oh, threatening, nice” Yamato pushed himself up, quirking an eyebrow. “Alright then. Shoot me your questions and I’ll decide whether I want to answer or not.” He shrugged with a shoulder, not really frightened by the Firestormer General.

"I'd stop with the attitude if I were you," Kakashi breathed quietly, his whole body unnaturally still, staring at Tenzo with a burning intensity. "I spared your life once, and you plan to throw it away so soon afterwards?"

Yamato tensed, turning towards him, eyes suddenly losing their playful light. His skin burned from the intensity. “Fine. Go ahead, General. Ask me whatever you want.” Feeling claustrophobic, too reminiscent of his past, Yamato started to pace the length of the small room, hands close to his chest.

"So you're taking me seriously now," Kakashi commented coldly, taking a calm step forward. "How did you get your bending powers?"

He paused, taking a step back, making sure that there was a certain amount of space between them. “I got them like how everyone else got them.” Yamato replied cryptically, avoiding eye contact with Kakashi.

"There's no way they're natural. Why would them strain you so much otherwise?" Kakashi countered factually, his voice a flat monotone. "Tell the truth, Tenzo."

“Fine.” Yamato stared back at Kakashi, eyes cold. “I was kidnapped as an infant, and was brutally experimented on to the point where I nearly died. My childhood friends died, and I was the only one who survived with both earth-bending and water bending abilities.” His lower lip wobbled, and he glanced away. Even years later, it was hard to think about his past. “And I was forced into fighting and such. I was- am a weapon.”

Kakashi inclined his head. It made sense, and Kakashi had a sensation that Tenzo was telling the pure truth, or at least sticking close to it. "Thank you, Tenzo. Do you know who experimented on you?"

“No, it was a group of people. That’s all I know.” He sighed, uncomfortable talking about something so close to his heart with someone that he considered his enemy. Yamato started to pace the room, face stony.

"Aright," Kakashi conceded quietly, his posture beginning to relax, just a little. "Are you hungry?"

Yamato paused, and glanced at Kakashi, eyes wide. “W-what?” He lowered his arms before the question sunk in, despite his best efforts, Yamato started to smile. “Yeah, I’m kinda hungry.” In the back of his mind, his inner self was gleefully grinning wide. If Kakashi brought some water then he could possibly break out. “And somewhat thirsty as well.” He added as an afterthought.

"What would you like? I can get you any dish you want," Kakashi offered generously. "But you'll have to drink in a special way, I'm afraid. For an ordinary earthbender, it'd be different, but you're hardly ordinary."

“Uh, some saury and rice I guess.” Yamato quirked an eyebrow. “Um… Drink in a special way? That sounds sketchy.” He crossed his arms, the chains of his manacles jingling. “What special way is this?”

"Mm, you'll see," Kakashi shrugged casually, stepping forward swiftly and grasped Tenzo's handcuffs. He tugged him forward, leading him firmly over a wall and attaching the chains to it tightly. 

“Wow, this makes me rather uncomfortable.” Yamato commented, yanking on the handcuffs, face turning red. “Right, right.” He settled on the wall, arms spread apart. “This is fantastic.” Yamato stared at the ceiling, head leaning against the wall.

Kakashi weighted himself heavily against the wall on his shoulder, facing Tenzo straight-on. He thought about telling Tenzo how interesting he found him, how he was tired of conquering and oppressing, to the point where most things bored him. "Stay alive," Kakashi said in a disinterested tone, as if Tenzo's life didn't matter to him. It didn't. Not yet. But Kakashi knew that one day Tenzo would be a worthy opponent, and he'd like to preserve him until then.

 

“Oh, I plan to. I definitely plan to.” He lifted his head from its position, and stared back at the General, feeling the familiar burn of hatred. How he wanted to wrap his hands around this pretentious man’s throat, and watch him die. It would do the world good. But… But… there was something about this attitude that intrigued him, something about how he changed attitudes. It was amusing. “I would say the same to you, but then again, you’re an enemy.”

Kakashi let out an amused snort through his mask, stepping out away from the freezing wall. "I won't have any trouble staying alive," Kakashi answered surely, pacing to just before the door, and then spun around again, steadily glowering into Tenzo's hostile eyes. "Unless you challenge me." With that, Kakashi walked out of the reinforced room, the heavy door clanging shut after him.

Ok, he could deal with this. Just bide your time, and you’ll think of something. As if aware of where he was, Yamato looked around, taking note of the simple futon in the corner and little wooden table  nearby. The whole room was plated with metal, and a few meters deep, Yamato couldn’t sense any earth for him to bend. He shifted his gaze to his bound arms, sighing. And he wouldn’t be able to bend water with his arms all tied up. Yamato yanked on the chain, frowning at how it held fast around his wrists. After some thought, Yamato closed his eyes, and leaned his head back, falling asleep. It wasn’t any trouble to fall asleep like this, he had done it plenty of times before.

A while later, Kakashi rapped on the door sharply, announcing his arrival to Tenzo. He didn't want to walk in on...anything awkward. Waiting a few seconds before he burst in, Kakashi approached a thankfully still-bound Tenzo, holding a loaded tray of his meal, along with a small metal canister. "Dinner," Kakashi declared abruptly.

Yamato yawned, blearily turning his gaze towards the Firestormer- Kakashi, he mentally corrected and nodded lightly. "Oh, is it that time already?" He smacked his lips, shaking his head free from the clutches of sleep, smiling sleepily. "Are you going to untie me, so I can feed myself?"

Kakashi strode over to the small, plain table, placing the try down and took the metsl canister. "Tenzo, you can feed yourself, but you're going to have to drink first," Kakashi explained, pacing comfortably over to Tenzo. He halted in front of him, unscrewing the canister and holding it up to Tenzo's mouth. "Drink," he ordered roughly.

"Well then." Yamato gave a petulant pout, but nodded. As soon as he gave his affirmation, Yamato tilted his head back, allowing the refreshing liquid to flow down his throat, ignoring the way it slipped past his lips and the way it dribbled down his neck. After he finished the whole canister, he pulled his head back, and licked his lips with a refreshed smile. "Alright, I'm done. Let me out now?" Yamato asked innocently.

Narrowing his stormy eye at him, Kakashi's feeling of unease grew. He had expected that drinking like that would humiliate Tenzo, but he was strangely upbeat, bordering on giddily cheerful. "You're eager to be free from the wall," Kakashi observed, stepping back, his arms crossed sternly over his chest.

"Um, yeah? I don't think anyone would like being chained to the wall like in a bad porn movie." Yamato grunted, rolling his eyes slightly. He squirmed slightly, tugging on the chains with a sigh. "And I'm really hungry. I need food, carbs after a fight. So, let me out? Pretty please?"

"Some of the best porn movies start with someone being chained to a wall," Kakashi countered, slipping his butt onto the table beside the food tray. "Before you eat, I have one more question," Kakashi said,his gaze flaring with curiosity.

"Ok, can we  _ not _ talk about this??? Ugh. Yeah, go ahead." Yamato glanced to the side. "Not like I have a choice." He mumbled lowly.

"Glad you recognised that fact," Kakashi breathed, easily picking up on Tenzo's quiet mutter. He found he couldn't sit still, so he slid off of the table and began to pace around furiously in front of Tenzo. "I don't understand. Why do you fight so hard when it's a battle that cannot be won? All you're doing is stealing our supplies, attacking our troops-but you do realise that this never even makes a dent? There's no way you can win against the Fire Nation. Why are you still resisting?"

His mouth settled in a thin line, as he pondered on the answer. "I suppose... I fight because I can't stand to see such a proud people brought so low. The very idea that individuals that have the capability in crushing the Fire Nation being oppressed under a foreign rule is so disgusting, so... morally evil that it would seem wrong to  _ not _ fight back." Yamato frowned. "Seeing the Fire Nation symbol on OUR palace is revolting. And besides, we will win. We have the Avatar at our side. And I will use my abilities and resources to help the child."

"He's just that-a child," Kakashi deadpanned, glowering at the passion, the life in Tenzo's strong words. He used to be like that too, believing in his nation with all of a human's fickle heart. "No matter how hard you fight," Kakashi said quietly, halting with his back to Tenzo. "Everyone you love will die anyway. And because you're the strongest, you'll be the only one left at the end."

Yamato chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "He's more than that- a child. So much more." He allowed a note of wonder to colour his voice. "He is a centuries old soul that will liberate the nations from the Fire Nation." Though he swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut. "They won't. I won't let that happen. That's why I'm always at the front. And I'm always the last in retreating. Sad truth, but I don't tend to forge very strong relations outside of the Terra Legion. So, I'm safe from that. No parents and siblings. No significant others. I was always alone."

"Having a death wish won't help anyone," Kakashi said softly, his shoulders tensed up high. "I've found that it only makes you live longer." Kakashi closed his eye briefly, pushing back unwanted, agonising memories. Exhaling deeply, his finger ghosted gently over his covered, scarred eye before gradually opening his good eye again and spinning around to face Tenzo solemnly. "You have family, in the Terra Legion. The people you're trying so hard to protect. Don't let them die."

With that, Kakashi strode out the doorway, and a guard came in, unlocking Tenzo's chains with a wary glower.

"...Right." As soon as he was unlocked, Yamato wrapped a hand around his wrists, rubbing them with an intimidating glower. "I wouldn't let them die." He mumbled, stepping off the wall, and rotating his shoulders with a satisfying crack. Yamato arranged himself, and reached up to pull of his faceplate, only to find that the familiar, comforting presence of the wooden protector was gone. His eyes widened slightly in fear and surprise. Standing up, Yamato whirled around, searching for the object he held dear. Once he found that it wasn't anywhere, Yamato turned to the guard with a furious look. "Where is my faceplate, guard."

The guard held his fist up, ready for any attack. "It's a spoil of war, rebel. General Hatake has a right to it. Now, eat," he ordered strictly, shoving Yamato towards the table roughly.

He caught his balance, and shoved the guard back, pushing him into the metal door with a hiss. "It's not a fucking spoil of war, you bastard! It's mine!" Yamato narrowed his eyes, pointing his finger in the guard's face. "I  _ want _ it back."

Grunting, the guard rapidly punched Yamato, hard, knocking him backwards. "Rebel, eat your food," he urged threateningly, fists aimed at him and shot a warning flare at his face.

"Oh ho ho." Yamato dabbed a thumb over his split lip, smirking at the blood. "I see how this is going to be." He moved to the side, and swept an arm over the top of the table, knocking the food to the ground, internally grousing at the waste of food. "Fine." Yamato shifted his stance, and thrust his hands out with a grunt. The nearby table started to vibrate before tendrils of wood rose up from the furniture, shooting straight at the guard, the ends spiked.

"What the fu-" the guard garbled out in pure confusion, right before the stakes pierced through several vital organs, whacking him backwards. Blood gushed thickly out of his mouth, racking coughs engulfing the silent room as the not-quite-quick-enough guard breathed out his last miserable gulp of air.

He pulled the spikes out of the guard, and jerked his hand, manipulating the wood to surround his body like a thin set of armour. Yamato jabbed his hand towards the door and sent a large pillar of wood, causing the door to open  with a large crash. He winced. "Well there goes my surprise attack." Yamato leapt over the door and dashed through the halls , searching for the general's office.

Pacing up the corridor to his office, Kakashi's ears picked up a muffled, distant crash of two materials he couldn't quite identify clashing at speed. Upturning his face to the ceiling, he dragged out a lingering sigh, knowing who had caused the disturbance. 

"Sir, that sounded like it came from-"

"I know where it came from," Kakashi silenced the guard firmly, spinning around on his heel. "Mobilise all troops. Tell them that a dangerous criminal is loose in the palace and try to apprehend him alive. Use the utmost caution, but-" Kakashi hesitated momentarily. "If he looks like he's about to murder a Firestormer, killing is permitted." The guard bowed and scampered off quickly, leaving Kakashi with a tightly pressed mouth and a difficult decision.

By the yells that echoed throughout the corridor and the stomping feet that accompanied, Yamato knew that he was screwed. Maybe he should've thought this better instead of allowing his emotions to reign over his logic. Maybe it was hasty for him to kill the guard. So many maybes, but it wasn't time for him to ponder on that. Yamato dashed through the halls, heart thundering in his chest.    Skidding to a stop in front of a door, he sighed and hunkered into the closet, squeezing himself under a shelf. With a few hand gestures, Yamato changed the wooden armour to resemble a shelf. It would be best to hide and wait until everything died down. Then he would move.

"General Hatake, the prisoner has vanished!" 

Hatake twirled around thoughtfully on his chair, fingers steepled together lightly. 

"That doesn't surprise me. He's resourceful." Kakashi's brow creased up in irritation, thinking of all the hidden passageways underneath the palace that Yamato could've used. "Recall all search parties," Kakashi decided. "He's an earthbender, and the palace is expansive. It's likely that he's long gone by now."

"Acknowledged, sir." The guard bowed his head one last time and left swiftly. Kakashi rotated back to his desk, tapping a structured finger on the wood impatiently. How did Tenzo escape? There was nothing left in the cell, only a dead guard with his chest brutally pierced through, his chains broken, his bed and-

Kakashi's eye snapped open wide. 

"The table," he whispered in awe. The wooden table was missing. Kakashi's sharp mind flashed back to what Tenzo had started to say, back in the hot springs-something about a new bending. Water, earth, and...what? Kakashi's frown deepened, trying to connect the pieces together. An entirely new type of bending, using water, earth and a table-

"For fuck's sake," Kakashi hissed out, but a knowing smile was growing on his lips. Tenzo was flourishing fast, and so was the anticipation in Kakashi's chest. 

His whole body started to ache and his feet started to numb. Yamato strained to listen and sighed with relief, hearing one of the search parties yell out that they were being recalled. 

"Thank Kami." He whispered, maneuvering so that he was in a more comfortable position. The man knew that leaving his hiding place would prove unwise due to the fact that the guards may still be lurking around. He pressed his back against the shelf wall, eyebrows creased together in discomfort. Now, his burns were starting to ache again  and he needed to find the wooden face protector given to him by Yukimi. The thought that his faceplate was in the general's office revolted him. 

Curling up in the shelf, Yamato sighed, eyes trained downward in a stricken expression, as he thought about his next move.

"Fuck..." Kakashi cursed loudly, looking at the ink he'd just spilled profusely all over his desk. He was actually doing his work for once, and this happened?! "Guard, get me some more ink," Kakashi sighed in frustration as he resists the urge to set all the ruined paperwork on fire. "Now. And be quick about it." 

"Yes, sir!" The guard snapped out abruptly, whirling around to race out the door. 

The supply closet was just a couple of floors down and a shitload of stairs, no problem, General, he thought with disgust. It wasn't as if he used the ink anyway, the lazy ass. Finally, he clacked up to the closet, yanking the door open aggressively and scanning the packed shelves for ink. 

"Fucking General," he hissed maliciously, grasping the ink container. 

He didn't notice the extra, empty shelves behind him.

He nearly jumped in surprise at the closet door being open and mentally thanked any higher being that allowed him to have the forethought to continue disguising himself while in the closet. As soon as the guard left, Yamato quickly dropped the disguise and followed the unsuspecting guard to wherever the general was. Great, he mentally groaned. At least a few floors and a million steps to get up on. He trailed his hand over the walls, desperately trying to recall the times he was in the palace, dodging in the shadows, keeping out of sight of the guards that patrolled the place. 

Soon enough, the guard had stopped in front of a pane of ornate mahogany doors and knocked sharply before being allowed to enter by sentinels stationed at the entrance. 

Yamato peeked over and grinned, snapping his fingers. Some of the wood from nearby chairs slithered around the sentinels, wrapping around their necks and swiftly snapped their necks with a crack. With a feral look, and the wooden armour back around his body, Yamato pushed the doors open and shut it behind him with a breath. "General, you have something of mine."

Kakashi was aware of what had happened the instant his soldier's necks shattered. He didn't even lift his gaze from his ink-splattered desk, ignoring the frantic guard looking at him for orders. 

"You are stubborn, aren't you?" Kakashi commented lightly, wiping off a bit of ink casually. "You had the opportunity to escape, get out alive and well-and yet you barge into the most powerful Firestormer's office, demanding something."

Yamato slapped a hand on the wall, pillars slamming over the windows and the only exit, casting an ominous shadow over the man. "My request is simple." He interjected Coldly,  ignoring what kakashi just said. "I require what you've taken from me. And I need it before I escape. Where is my face protector."

Kakashi's gaze lifted slightly, just enough to skim around the room, noting all the blocked exits. Yawning, he rested his cheek heavily on his palm, continuing to clean off his desk with a wipe as he spoke. "I think I used it for firewood."

"What?!" He screeched furiously, lifting his hands, so that wooden stakes hovered above the general,s form. "You're lying! You can't!  I just- where is it??"

Kakashi stood up slowly, eying the vicious-looking edges of the stakes for a moment before stepping backwards. He crinkled his fingers inwards, towards his palm and pushed quickly forward, a stream of fire emitting from his hand, lighting the desk aflame. A barrier. "Why do you want it so much?" Kakashi questioned, raising his voice to be heard over the crackling of paper being incinerated. He'd never seen Tenzo this riled up, and he wanted to know why. What got under Tenzo's skin, what his weak spots were.

The flames illuminated his features, backing away from the fires. "It's mine." He replied simply. "And it has a lot of sentimental value. Of my past. Of who I was." Yamato looked away, searching for his faceplate.

Kakashi's gaze flashed swiftly to the proudly broken sword on the wall, just for an instant before his harsh features soften. Crouching down, he reached , unhesitating, into a drawer of his burning desk and produced Yamato's faceplate. Straightening up, he examined it closely in the orange light of the playful flames, a plain wooden helmet...with two names engraved on the inside. Tenzo and...

"Who's Yukimi?"

Yamato's face crumpled in grief at the mention of her name. "She was the person I considered my sister. After I was taken out of my test tube, when she saw me. She gave me my name." He lifted his hand and placed it over his mouth, closing his eyes briefly. "She's gone, we went our separate ways. but that was my first human connection."

"That's enough of a touching sob story to be true," Kakashi answered with a slight scowl, tossing the faceplate over the fire to him. He hadn’t expected Tenzo to tell him straight out, but he supposed he must be desperate to get it back, storming in here like that.

He fumbled with the faceplate, and held it close to his chest, sighing in relief. "I didn't tell it for you to feel bad. You're the only one who knows." Yamato glowered back at him. "I suspect you have a sob story as well." He pointed out, gesturing to his mask and the fact that he covered his eye. "There's a story behind your mask and most likely, your ruined eye, yes?" He lowered his hand and thrust it out, diverting the wooden beams to the window. He leapt to the opening, standing on a beam, and glanced back. "I hope to hear your story one day. But not now." Yamato jumped down, cushioning his fall with the earth and dashed off into the crowd, disappearing once again.

Exhaling deeply, Kakashi watched Tenzo leave with a heaviness in his chest. He had a story, all right. A story he'd told nobody, and he definitely didn't plan on disclosing it to anybody soon. Sure, he felt a tiny tug of empathy with Tenzo, seeing-or rather, sensing-a part of his past self in him, trying frantically to protect those left, those close to him. He didn't want his story to be repeated by anyone, even his enemy. He'd lost everything, but Tenzo couldn't see that he still had everything Kakashi wanted-a family worth fighting for.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED  
> HAVE A GREAT DAY


End file.
